


Clarisse LaRue, Dragon Slayer

by serendipityxxi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse + Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarisse LaRue, Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Clarisse strode forward, dragon slayer she’d been called, dragon slayer she would be again. There came again a vicious blast of fire from the beast’s lair and she raised her shield against it. She raised her spear when the flames finally fell away and lunged forward into the darkness of the cave...and drew up short. In the corner was her dragon, two feet long and just the shade of red her father favoured. The tiny beast gave a roar and prepared to belch fire at her again when Clarisse scooped it up. It would make an excellent pet she decided.


End file.
